


The Break

by SWDW12479



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWDW12479/pseuds/SWDW12479
Summary: Bilbo tries to break the gold sickness from Thorin but at a price. What will happen to Thorin will the gold sickness get broken or will he be consumed by it?





	The Break

While Bilbo was at Erebor for the clean up, he noticed that Thorin was missing so he went around Erebor looking for him. When he looked in the library, the bed chambers, and the Throne room, Bilbo took one last guess and went to the gold chamber. When he walked into the room he saw Thorin sitting there, the one thing Bilbo didn't tell Thorin was that he was the one that took the Arkenstone. As he was walking up to Thorin, he noticed his pack on the ground next to Thorin, he then realized that Thorin found the Arkenstone. As Bilbo was backing up his foot hit a pile of gold and he froze and looked at Thorin. He was now standing and facing Bilbo with the world's most hate in his eyes, all Bilbo did was stare into Thorins's eyes but remembered when there used to be love and kind. Now he was scared to even be with Thorin in the same room.  
While he was standing there, Thorin slowly began to move to Bilbo when he got right in front of him he grabbed his sword and brought it to Bilbos chest and slowly started to push. What Bilbo didn't realize was that he was up against the wall. After he started to draw blood Thorin started to talk  
"Why did you take the Arkenstone?"  
All Bilbo did was look Thorin straight in his eyes with fear written on his face.  
"ANSWER ME NOW!" Thorin screamed and he started to push hard on the sword, Bilbo flinched in pain and slowly started to scream in pain. Now the tip of the sword was in the skin more.  
Thorin yelled again, "WHY DID YOU TAKE THE ARKENSTONE?"  
Then Bilbo said "To see if it would help stop the gold sickness."  
If Bilbo's precense didn't set him off more than what Bilbo just said did.  
"WHAT? DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT TAKING THE ARKENSTONE FROM ME WOULD HELP?"  
As Thorin this he pressed harder and harder on the sword, while Bilbo felt the sword getting clower to his heart he knew he had to do something. So Bilbo thought back to how he would react when Thorin was around and realized one thing, he loves Thorin. As he was thinking Bilbo heard Thorin's voice but it was muffled.  
Then Bilbo did something he would never do, he grabbed the sword and pushed it further in him. The pain was so unbearible that he started to see black on the sides of his vision. When he looked at Thorin he almost started crying, key word almost. As Bilbo looked into his eyes he started to fall forward but just before he collapsed he told Thorin one thing  
"I...I...I'm so..sorry. I...I..I lov...love y...y...you." and than he fell forward onto the sword. Thorin pulled the sword out, looked at Bilbo with a scared look and ran to the enterance to call for help. Then Thorin ran back to Bilbo to see if he had a heartbeat and he found it but it was weak so he put pressure on the wound just left of his heart. As Thorin was waiting for someone, Bilbo was a very concerned Thorin above him. Thorin saw his eyes opening and a small smile was on his face, Bilbo looked into Thorins eyes he saw the love and care he learned to love. As Bilbo heard footsteps Thorin said "I love you too" and with that Bilbo gave a small smile and blacked out.


End file.
